Get the Girl
by GeminiSinger
Summary: Jade and Cat want each other. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

(Cat)

I'm dying! Someone help me! I'm drowning in a sea of lust. I can't take it anymore! My hair stands, my hands tremble, and my eye twitches. The entirety of my being feels ablaze.

* * *

It's lunchtime. The sun is a giant, bright orange floating in space; its rays coat my skin like sugar on a red velvet cupcake. Yum. The sun sugar is hidden from the dark chocolate cupcake that is Jade. Mmm…

I'm sitting with André, Tori, and Robbie at our usual table. Jade's found a shady seat a few yards away. The vegan burrito I got from Festus' restaurant on wheels is almost as delicious as Jade's body.

"Have y'all seen Beck?" André queries us.

We reply with different variations of "no" simultaneously.

"Why?" I query the querier.

"Oh, just wondering." André answers.

Internally, I think there's a little Becdré going on, but I can't physically corroborate it. Every time the two go somewhere together, which happens almost all the time now, André's out of breath and both of them come back smelling like body soap. The _same_ body soap.

"Okay; has anyone seen that new girl, Vicky?" Robbie sneezes.

"She's got black hair and a huge ass, right?" I think I surprise Robbie by asking.

"I have," André answers. "I think she's gay."

"Why's that?"

"I introduced myself, she told me she's gay, then she ran away."

"She's so DAMN sexy. She's almost as tasty as Jade."

The guys and Tori look at me and giggle gingerly.

"Hey, Tor," I address the Vega at this table. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know; I guess I was just thinking." Tori sounds a bit unsure.

"Thinking about what?"

"Ugh, Trina. I know it's wrong, but need to duck her."

André giggles.

Tori almost cries, "What's funny about that? I wanna get my sister pregnant!"

"It's not that. It's just that you said 'duck' instead of 'fuck'." André tries to make Tori feel better.

* * *

(Cat)

It's bedtime. I'm in my pajamas and ready to go to sleep. Well, my mind is. My body, though, is eager for something else. Images of Jade dance in my somewhat sleepy world of a mind. Jade's naked, sweaty, and moaning.

Two of the fingers from my right hand are selected to plumb my warm-water pool just below my equator. Jade moans my name and I throw back my head immediately after sticking the fingers farther into my pool.

Jade's now Catwoman, still entirely bare, and draining her sea. Meanwhile, I pump harder, much harder.

Jade transforms into a naughty schoolgirl. Her transparent fingers grab the footboard, and I spank that ass HARD. If Jade was really here, I would be in big trouble. That moan was very loud. I slap that so many times and SO hard, and she moans accordingly. I can't take it anymore, and my pool explodes. This explosion, though, is at least three times better and bigger than the last.

I feel sleepy and off I drift.

* * *

(Jade)

It's lunchtime. Beck looks so sexy right now. He's sitting at a table to my left. He's all sweaty and hard (I'm looking under the table.).

I see a girl over there; I think she goes by "Stevie". She's pretty hot. She's tall; her legs are really long. I think she's taller than Beck. She long her is a dark chocolate color. Her hands are big. I like big hands. The pair of peaks on this girl is at least a size F. I can tell she's a lesbian because of her panties sticking out of her short shorts, not that I meant to stare. The elastic band reads "Gay Pride" in rainbow colors. I'm not sure that Beck knows.

Another girl comes to Beck's table, and I take a large bite of my burrito as an attempt to prevent myself from drooling at her. I thought the other girl was hot, but this girl is hotter. Her hair is honey blonde and her eyes emerald green. This girl's skin is pale. She seems to weigh about twenty more pounds than the first and about five or so inches shorter. She wears thin fuchsia heart-shaped eyeglasses.

When the new girl sits down next to Stevie, she wraps her arm around Stevie's waist, just above the butt. Stevie scooted closer and continued talking to Beck. Shortly after, the new girl is involved in the conversation.

Suddenly, an old friend of mine pats me on my left scapula, laughing heartily at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thank you to the writer (who will remain anonymous) who sent me this character**.

* * *

(Sydney)

I'm Sydney Mae Piper. Everyone calls me "Syd" or by my first name. I've been told that my hair looks like gold and my eyes look like tiny emerald birthstones.

I have a temper, a bad temper. I think that's why I don't have too many friends.

I am quite outgoing and don't hesitate to speak my mind. I try not to brag much, as I am the daughter of the owner of a chain of casinos and lived in a very rich family. I also wouldn't be described as a "good girl" (if you get what I mean). Even with all the fame due to my rich family, I am often described as mysterious and secretive but not snobby at all! Despite this, I think of myself as kind, caring, and I listen to others' problems.


	3. Sneak Peek at Trek

**Sneak Peek at Trek**

_Jade and Beck have been engaged for nearly a month now. Things have broken, and things have grown. Over the course of Bade's romantic relationship, Jade had been entered too many times, but that was against all odds._

* * *

Jade woke up seven hours ago. Beck made breakfast for the two, which he, surprisingly, did not burn to ashes. The couple ate and watched some low-budget movies on television.

At the beginning of a movie, Jade jogged into the bathroom.

After about a minute, Jade ran out of the bathroom with an ear-to-ear grin upon her face. She stood afront Beck who was eating chow mein, as it was lunchtime.

"What's up?" Beck asked his fiancée expectantly.

"We need toilet paper. Oh, and I'm pregnant." Jade answered monotonously and nervously simultaneously.

Beck danced an awkward happy dance. Jade joined her Canadian.

"What now?" Jade questioned.

Beck replied, "Okay, um…you, go wash your hands. I'll make an appointment at the doctor's office."


End file.
